Hero vs. Counterpart DPS - Stats compared
Not completed yet. ---- A lot of people keep asking themselves if they should rather take the Squire over the Countess for DPS or if the Apprentice is better suited for tower building than the Adept. I leveled all Heroes and their Counterpart Heroes to 70 and compared the stats to check that and these are the results. (Patch 7.11b PC Version) After each comparison I#ll give a short summary and evaluation. The analysis is for soloing, being in a team changes some situations and will be mentioned. Different hero speed isn't taken into account either as this does not change the DPS in a stationary fight. NOTE: The stats are without any equip or skillpoints put into respective build unless specifically stated otherwise. Buildings in general The health/damage/attack rate/range/etc. of buildings do not differ between Heroes and their Counterpart Heroes when skilled the same/not skilled at all. Differences you might experience when testing this can occur because you compare the aura of one active hero with the aura of an inactive hero. The stats of all buildings (not skilled and without the hero that built it being active) will be listed at the end. Squire VS Countess Hero Damage per second: Squire: ~33 without points into anything, ~85 with standard attack build, ~225 with standard attack build and Blood Rage Countess: ~35 without points into anything, ~90 with standard attack build, ~170 with standard attack build and Call to Arms (Blood Rage and CtA skilled to 100) Summary: The Squire's damage output without any skills is obviously a bit lower. However, coupled with Blood Rage he will simply out-dps the Countess by far. The Countess' Joust ability is nice for clearing straight lines of enemies and escaping into one direction, but you will occasionally fall into lava/spikes/off the map as the ability won't stop there. In terms of damage it is superior to the Squire's Circular Strike as it hits enemies multiple times. The Squire's Circular Slice will also let you escape if you are surrounded by enemies and can also push them off the map/into lava/spikes but doesnn't put you in danger of falling off yourself. This ability may be inferior to Joust, but as the Squire overall has more sustained damage. (CtA increases the damage of all nearby party members and may thus be superior when in a group. It also increases your own defense and helps you to sustain somewhat longer in a fight. Nevertheless the fight will be over faster with a Squire.) Winner: Squire Huntress VS Ranger Hero Damage per second: Huntress: ~40 without points into anything, ~92 with standard attack build, 230 with standard attack build and Piercing Shot Ranger: ~44 without points into anything, ~120 with standard attack build, ~320 with standard attack build and Piercing Spreadshot (Piercing Shot and Piercing Spreadshot skilled to 100) Summary: The Ranger does more DPS than the Huntress. When standing near to a mob and thus hitting with all 3 birds from the Piercing Spreadshot the difference will become even bigger. The Invisibility Field of the Ranger is also better than the Invisibility of the Huntress as it not only turns the Ranger himself invisible but also his teammates and even buildings. Winner: Ranger Monk VS Initiate Hero Damage per second: Monk: ~52 without points into anything, ~132 with standard attack build, ~240 with standard attack build and Hero Boost Initiate: ~40 without points into anything, ~115 with standard attack build (Hero Boost skilled to 100, Initiate can't boost her own damage alone) Summary: The Monk is simply superior to the Initiate. The Hero Boost will let him to more than double the DPS of the Initiate. The Enemy Drain ability of the Initiate may help a bit against heavy-hitters, but this is nothing that the Tower/Hero Boost ability of the Monk can't do better. Winner: Monk Apprentice VS Adept Hero Damage per second: Apprentice: ~35 without points into anything, ~78 with standard attack build Adept: ~35 without points into anything, ~90 with standard attack build (Mana Bomb/Purity Bomb not taken into consideration) Summary: Apprentice and Adept don't differ too much in terms of hero DPS. Especially for critical moments where an upgrade is needed the Adept will have a significant advantage. If a building is already fully upgraded the Instant Upgrade will turn into an instant repair instead. However, as all other classes can do more DPS (not all ranged though) the main task of the Apprentice and especially the Adept should be looking after the base and repair/upgrade where needed. Winner: Adept Squire/Countess Buildings Spike Blockade Health 705 Damage 43 Bouncer Blockade Health 503 Damage 108 Rate 3,80 Harpoon Turret Health 420 Range 10,00 Damage 81 Rate 3,80 Bowling Ball Turret Health 470 Range 12,00 Damage 85 Rate 2,35 Slice N Dice Blockade Health 537 Range 4,35 Damage 25 Rate at max. spins 0,20 Time to reach max. spins 15,00 Huntress/Ranger Buildings Proximity Mine Trap Attack Damage 556 Effective Range 4,00 Activation Range 1,65 Detonation Reset Time 13,88 Maximum Detonations 2 Gas Trap Effective Range 3,75 Effective Duration 7,00 Activation Range 1,65 Detonation Reset Time 14,80 Maximum Detonations 2 Inferno Trap Attack Damage 40 Attack Rate 1,00 Effective Range 3,75 Effective Duration 7,00 Activation Range 1,65 Detonation Reset Time 16,65 Maximum Detonations 2 Darkness Trap Effective Range 4,10 Effective Duration 7,00 Activation Range 1,65 Detonation Reset Time 16,65 Maximum Detonations 1 Ethereal Spike Trap Attack Damage 1500 Activation Range 1,65 Activation Reset Time 12,25 Maximum Detonations 2 Monk/Initiate Buildings Ensnare Aura Health 165 Effective Range 3,77 Enemy Movement Speed 70% Electric Aura Health 180 Effective Range 3,86 Attack Damage 26 Attack Rate 1,50 Healing Aura Health 140 Effective Range 4,41 Heal Amount 10 Heal Rate 1,25 Strength Drain Aura Health 140 Effective Range 3,77 Enemy Strength 75% Enrage Aura Health 160 Effective Range 3,22 Chance to Enrage 62% Apprentice/Adept Buildings Magic Missile Tower Health 319 Attack Range 6,50 Attack Damage 36 Attack Rate 1,40 Magic Blockade Health 420 Fireball Tower Health 386 Attack Range 8,50 Attack Damage 160 Attack Rate 4,20 Lightning Tower Health 210 Attack Range 6,00 Max. Chain Targets 6 Max. Chain Length 15,00 Attack Damage 52 per second Attack Duration 2,00 Deadly Striker Tower Health 134 Attack Range 17,00 Attack Damage 560 Attack Rate 8,00 I'll do a comparison of DUspend/DPS for all towers in the future so it will be easier to decide which towers to build for what situation. Veristaya 15:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Heroes Category:Stats Category:Towers Category:Dps Category:Guides